


Sneek!

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to sneak up on his guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneek!

Danny woke from his nap feeling refreshed and relaxed. He lay there for a few minutes listening to the sounds coming from the living room. He could hear music turned down low and the murmur of Jackson's and Don's voices. He smiled, stretched, and headed to the bathroom for a much-needed piss. When he reached the living room doorway, he stopped and took in the sight before him. Jackson and Don were sitting together in the window seat, holding hands and talking quietly. Sensing that he might be interrupting a private moment, he turned to head back to the bedroom when he heard Jackson call his name.

Danny entered the living room and walked toward the window seat. Don asked if he had enjoyed his nap, and Jackson asked for a kiss. Danny reveled in the attention he received from his guys because he knew that it was sincere. He never dreamed that he would find one guy to love him like that, let alone two. Don offered to get everyone a beer, and while he was in the kitchen, Danny took his place in the window seat.....

“Did you have a good nap, Doodle?”

“I did, Jax, it was heaven.....”

“That's good......”

“So what did you two do while I was asleep?”

“We listened to some music, and sat here talking.....”

“No funny stuff???”

“Nah.... just talk..... we're saving the funny stuff for later.....”

“Can I play, too??”

“The jury's still out on that! We haven't decided if you can participate, or just watch....”

 

Danny mock-pouted and asked if he was really good and behaved himself could he participate? Don came back from the kitchen and asked what Danny was pouting about. Jackson told him the bit about only being able to watch. Don laughed and said that was a non-enforceable punishment because Danny would catch them off-guard and sneak in anyway. Danny grinned and said nothing.

Later, the three men went out for a bite to eat and then decided to go to the movies. It was Danny's turn to pick, so action/adventure it was (not that Don or Jackson minded much, they were action fans themselves). After the movie, they guys headed home. Once there, they fell into their usual routine. Don sat in his recliner reading, while Danny curled up next to Jackson as he watched TV. 

A little while later, Jackson announced that he was going to bed. He kissed Don and Danny goodnight and headed for the bedroom. Don followed suit shortly after, leaving Danny to his own devices. He remembered the bit about not being allowed to watch, and crept silently down the hall to the bedroom. Whenhe got close to the bedroom door, he could hear the distinct sounds of lovemaking. He stripped off his clothes and prepared to sneak into the bedroom.

Just as he was about to open the door, it was snatched out of his hands and he was blinded. Don started laughing, and Jackson snapped another picture of Danny flat on his ass in the bedroom doorway. When he recovered enough to be able to get up, he staggered over to the bed, mumbling and cursing in Italian. When he was able to see clearly, he realized that Jackson and Don were fully clothed, and that they hadn't been making love at all......

“What the hell?”

“Doodle, I'm really sorry..... we were just continuing the joke from earlier about how you'd sneak in......”

“You guys are mean!”

“Aww, don't pout, Messer.... you know we ain't gonna leave ya out. We never have before, have we?”

“Not really....”

“Tell ya what, hows about me and Baby getting' nekkid for real, and you can have your way with us?”

“Deal!!!”

 

The guys made love into the night with no one getting left out. When it was over, Danny snuggled between his guys, pretending to drift into sleep, all the while plotting his revenge!

The End


End file.
